<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Permission by Notacoolgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411499">Without Permission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacoolgirl/pseuds/Notacoolgirl'>Notacoolgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, One Shot, Vis a Vis: El oasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacoolgirl/pseuds/Notacoolgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zulema bought a trampoline and a couple of other interesting things.. it's Zurena, there's s*x and I'm not great with summary. Just read it you know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without Permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's less explicit than I should have made, but still explicit. If it's not your thing then go back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“Y eso?” Maca called, stopping in her tracks when she saw the brunette outside, laying atop of her newest purchase. </p><p>Zulema had been peacefully laying there, pointing a finger-gun up while a plane crossed the blue sky. When she heard the blonde’s voice she immediately turned, bouncing on her new toy and smiling at Maca “A trampoline”</p><p>Maca loved seeing Zulema relaxed like she was now; she had been noticing that whenever Zulema was happy, her own mood improved too. </p><p>The blonde forgot all about how stressed she’d been earlier and an instant smile appeared on her face while she set the groceries by the floor and moved closer to the brunette.</p><p>“So, you just decided to buy a trampoline?...Is something wrong?” she asked, even though she knew that Zulema was always doing the most random and weird things for no reason. </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, just bored” Zulema shrugged “You were gone for a long time, Rubia” she turned on the elastic bed again, closing her eyes and feeling the cool summer breeze. </p><p>“Maybe you wouldn’t be so bored if you had gone grocery shopping, like you were supposed to” Macarena replied, but she wasn’t as pissed off about it as she’d been earlier, she got up in the trampoline and lay down by Zulema’s side, glancing up at the sky and letting herself relax. </p><p>“I told you, grocery shopping isn’t fun if I’m supposed to actually pay for the things I get” Zulema smiled, opening her eyes when she felt Maca’s stare on her. “Qué?” </p><p>“You’re unbelievable, you know?” Maca grinned, she didn’t enjoy that the other woman always had all kind of excuses for not doing any of the home chores that she was supposed to do, but she also really enjoyed when Zulema was in a playful mood, it just made their day better. </p><p>“I do know” Zulema smirked, earning an eye roll from Maca. </p><p>“And what’s that?” Macarena wondered, seeing a black paper bag laying by Zulema’s side. </p><p>Zulema followed the blonde’s gaze and then reached for the bag, handing it to Macarena before closing her eyes again and using one of her arms to protect her face from the strong sunlight that was warming her up.</p><p>Macarena took the bag and carefully opened, glancing at Zulema to see if the woman would give her any clue as to what was in there, but the brunette had closed her eyes and was paying her no attention, so she finally reached for what was inside and her eyebrows shoot up in confusion while, against her will, her body felt warmer and her face flushed with color. </p><p>“uhm.. que cojones es eso?” Maca questioned, slightly laughing from embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s for you” Zulema smirked, opening her eyes and turning her body so that she was facing towards Maca for now.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Macarena pretended to be offended, when she was actually confused and curious to see what that was about. </p><p>“Qué? no te gusta?” Zulema really enjoyed how the blonde would get embarrassed by the silliest things, and also loved the way that she could read Macarena’s body language like it was a book.</p><p>Maca took the items out of the bag, holding it in her hands and then looking at Zulema again “Why did you get this?” the blonde’s brown furrowed, she really needed an explanation for the rope and the other things that were inside the bag. </p><p>“Relax, Rubita” Zulema shrugged “the rope is to tie you to bed and the other things..well there was a discount if I got all three” she smiled, dropping back to her previous position while the blonde looked at her with a confused expression on her face. </p><p>“You got rope.. for tying me to bed?” Maca repeated Zulema's words, to see if it would make more sense if she was the one saying it, <em>because surely the woman didn’t mean it like Maca thought she did. </em></p><p>“Pues claro ” Zulema nodded, biting her lips like she always did “the only way to keep you from rolling on top of me every fucking night” she explained. </p><p>When the blonde finally understood Zulema’s intentions with the rope, she let out the breath that she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding, but that still didn’t explain the other two items “And the... the other things?” </p><p>Zulema let out a breathy laugh, having fun with how much of a puritan the blonde could be “Relax, Rubia! The vibrator is for boring days, like when you go grocery shopping” she looked up at Maca and saw color rushing through her chest and face “and the nipple clamps... Well, they offered me a good discount if I got all three things” she smirked. </p><p>Macarena cleaned her throat and looked away from the brunette’s stare “Vale.. I should get those groceries inside before they go bad under the sun" she changed the subject, already moving to get away from the trampoline and the very vivid image she got of Zulema pleasuring herself on their bed. </p><p>Zulema sat up on the trampoline when Maca moved to get out of it, smiling while watching the woman walk back towards the abandoned grocery bags that she had left on the dirty ground “Stop being such a prude, Maca” she teased. </p><p>The blonde laughed and played along, turning back to look at Zulema before replying “I’ll stop being a prude when you admit that you love being the little spoon” she smiled when she saw the teasing smirk leave Zulema’s lips to be replaced by her usual pouting “And if you ever tie me to bed...  you’ll regret it” she picked up the groceries and moved inside their little remote home. </p><p>“Puta Rubia” Zulema cursed, laying back down on the trampoline and staying there until the sun had went out and night came..</p>
<hr/><p>"That’s something I would’ve never figured when I first met you” Maca started, taking the dirty plate that Zulema had handed to her while she did all the other dishes.</p><p>“Qué?” Zulema asked when the blonde didn’t continue on her own.</p><p>“You’re a terrific cook” Maca grinned, turning around to see the woman that was sitting by the table again, she was picking up her combat boots and removing the small rocks that got stuck under it, just like she did every night after they had dinner. </p><p>“Pffft" was all Zulema answered, not minding to meet the blonde’s gaze, just moving to put away her left boot after being done with it, and then picking up the other one. </p><p>“You really are… I mean you really can cook, like a chef can cook” Maca continued, drying up the dishes that she had just washed “we should get you on masterchef or something” she teased and immediately felt a little stone hit her leg. </p><p>“Fuck off” Zulema cursed, but smiled along with Maca, both enjoining the light mood that they had going on. </p><p>“Could you even imagine? Zulema Zahir…living a normal life like that.. Being a chef or having a normal career” Maca wondered out loud, putting away the last pan and then washing her hands to clean away the remains of soap. </p><p>Zulema shook her head at the blonde’s wondering; maybe she could have imagined it, in another life, if she was somebody else, with a different past, different challenges in her life.. but her, the Zulema she was, with the past that she did had and the challenges that she faced, no… Zulema could never, and didn’t even want to, imagine herself living a normal kind of life. </p><p>“No, wouldn’t be me if I could...And being me it’s la puta hostia, Rubia” Zulema smiled when Macarena rolled her eyes at her answer “Vale, I’m going to shower... not robbing a grocery store today has got me exhausted” she snickered, walking past the blonde woman.</p><p>“And I’m going to sleep” Maca replied, turning down the faucet and sprinkling cold water from her wet hands on the brunette as she passed by “doing your chores for you has got me exhausted too…Puto Elfo” Maca mumbled her last words, drying her hands and going towards their bed. </p><p>The blonde removed her clothes after she was convinced that Zulema wouldn’t open the bathroom door again, she changed into her boy shorts and a small top, before laying down on her back, to rest from the somewhat tiring day. </p><p>She closed her eyes just as she heard the shower start running, her arms resting above her head and her breathing slowly relaxing, but just as she was about to drift off, she remembered Zulema's teasings from earlier, so she opened her eyes and called out to her ‘roomate' </p><p>“You’re a dead woman if you tie me, Zulema” she warned, but after a few seconds without reply, she closed her eyes and let herself relax again. </p><p>“You wouldn’t even notice, Rubita" she heard Zulema’s muffled teasing coming from the shower, she groaned and turned away from the sound, not letting that interrupt her peaceful state of mind. <br/>
“Elfo del Puto Infierno” she mumbled just as she drifted off.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Maca woke up from a weird dream in the middle of the night, and as soon as she was awakened, she moved to sit up in bed and was surprised to find that her movements were restrained “Qué cojon-" she started but before her panicking mode set in; she remembered about the rope Zulema had brought “hija de puta” she cursed and used her tied legs to roam the bed, looking for Zulema’s body so that she could kick the woman awake</em>.</p><p>
  <em>But while she struggled to find Zulema in the bed, she realized two things; Zulema wasn’t in bed, and she was, most definitely, naked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“joder! Where the hell are you, Zulema?” she whispered into the dark, feeling something pulling at her nipples, and something else… something between her legs, filling her up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tranquilita, Rubia” she heard Zulema’s husky voice coming from somewhere inside the minivan, she searched around the space until her eyes finally adjusted to the low lightning and she could see the woman’s silhouette that was only highlighted by the moonlight coming through the small window by the lunch table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman was sitting there in a chair, her forearms resting on her knees as she was leaning in the seat, her head facing down, looking at something that she was holding in her hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought we could play a little game, what do you think?” the brunette looked up, a devilish smile on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wh-what game?”Maca replied, she wished it was different; but she really couldn’t say that she wasn’t interested in whatever it was that the brunette had in mind. She couldn’t tell If it was just built-up sexual energy, or the way that her nipples were so magnificently being pulled by the clamps while her pussy was filled with the toy that Zulema had put there, or simply the image of Zulema undressing her and touching her body so carefully that she didn’t even noticed; whatever it was, it made her feel so excited by the delicious surprise that she just woken up to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's simple, Rubia” Zulema started, playing with the little silver thing she had in her hand, she leaned back on the chair and reached for her cigarettes that were laying by the table, she then leaned forward and opened the window a little bit, lighting up her cigarette and taking a deep drag out of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macarena closely watched the brunette, her nipples getting harder than they already were when the cool breeze coming from the window hit her naked body, she was easily getting frustrated “What game?” she asked again, a whimper breaking away from her lips when she felt the toy between her legs starting to vibrate against her walls “Zulema!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“like I said, quite simple; I’m going to play with your body however I want to, and you can’t cum until I say so” Zulema explained, still calmly smoking her cigarette while the blonde stared to whimper and twist in bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled at how easy it was to get the other woman going, she used her remote to slow the vibrations so that the blonde would stop reacting and answer her .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to play? Or do you want to go back to sleep? I’ll untie you and we can pretend that this never happened”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macarena felt cold sweat breaking out on her skin, her thighs were already trembling and her breathing had been erratic ever since she woke up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Macarena... Macarena” Zulema teased, taking another drag from her cigarette before heightening the speed of the vibrations again “do you want to go back to sleep?” she asked again, knowing that Maca wouldn’t be able to fully process her thoughts while the little toy made her walls flutter, but enjoining too much the way that the blonde’s body was reacting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema slowed stopped the vibrator after a few seconds, needing to hear Maca’s permission before they went any further with the game that they were both clearly enjoying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“oh godd!” Maca whimpered, her pussy already pulsing over the toy and her body already screaming, begging for Zulema’s touch “I don’t want to go back to sleep” she shook her head, taking deep breaths to stop an orgasm from rushing in already. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want to play my game, Maca?” Zulema whispered, biting her lip and taking one last drag out of her cigarette. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to play your game, Zulema” Maca confirmed, fervently nodding her head “please, come closer” She begged but demanded at the same time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, that’s not how we play my game” Zulema shook her head, leaning on her forearms again and looking up at Maca, with a teasing smirk on her face “You have to ask please for anything that you want... but I’ll only comply if I find your pleading to be sincere, vale?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pleasee, come closer” Maca tried, but got frustrated when she heard Zulema’s husky laugh, before she could get any more upset though, she felt the vibrations grow stronger again and her walls gripped the toy with startling intensity “pleaseee" she shamelessly begged again. </em>
</p><p>Zulema looked at the blonde laying there, twisting and whimpering on their bed, and her eyebrows shot up, a smirk making its way into her face “joder” she laughed.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be an asshole” Maca groaned after the woman, not only didn’t make any moves to get up from her seat, but also lighted another cigarette and calmly smoked it while increasing the intensity of pleasure that the blonde received from the toy. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macarena closed her eyes and bit into the sheets; the vibrations were so strong that she felt it all the way through her clit. She shut her legs together and let her back arch in the bed, muffled moans escaping from her “I’m going to cum” she whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare” Zulema warned but increased the speed once again, taking another drag from her cigarettes and looking down at the silver remote in her hand, acting nonchalant, like her own body wasn’t catching fire by just watching and hearing Maca’s pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“then slowdown...pleasee" she moaned again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macarena’s body has always been over sensitive, she could cum from the slightest stimulation and she always loved that fact about her, she just never thought that there would be a moment where she wished she would be less sensitive. but with the brunette sitting there, looking at her like she owned her and giving her so much pleasure without even touching her, and all the while not allowing her to come; Maca’s oversensitive body, was becoming her worst nightmare. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema, please!” she pleaded again, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hold it in if the woman didn’t slow down on it. </em>
</p><p>“Qué pasa, Rubita?” Zulema laughed after hearing her name come from the blonde’s lips, knowing exactly what that kind of begging was about, and amusingly observing while she smoked her cigarette by the window. </p><p>
  <em>Maca twisted in bed, pulling on the rope and trying to free her arm but only growing more frustrated when she realized that Zulema had done a pretty good job at tying the thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vale” Zulema slowed down like the blonde begged her to, she watched as the woman’s back finally stopped arching and went down to resting against the sheets.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oohh!” Maca breathed out, thankful that Zulema had slowed down for a second, or this game would’ve been over sooner than they wanted it to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema  just finished her second cigarette, and decided she really needed to get closer to the blonde; it wasn’t supposed to be part of the game, but she couldn’t resist when her body was so beautifully laid out in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older woman got up from her chair and slowly stepped forward until she was standing by the bed, looking down at Maca and fighting the urge to kneel and just kiss the younger woman all over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Touch me..” Macarena begged again, wanting nothing more than to feel Zulema’s hands all over her body, needing nothing other than the brunette’s touch to finally be in absolute carnal heaven “touch me, Zulema..” she whispered. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>Zulema’s hands twitched with the desire to obey Maca’s wishes, her mouth dried and her body starting to break out in sweat just by watching the blonde.</p><p>
  <em>She sat down by the bed but didn’t touch Maca like the woman had begged her to, she wanted to see how far Macarena’s submission would go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re very eager” Zulema whispered, her husky voice made a warm rush of excitement run up through Maca’s body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette reached out her hand until she was touching the two chains connected to Maca’s breast, being careful to not actually touch the blonde’s skin, she lightly tugged on the small chains, smirking at the loud moan that escaped from Maca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That feels really good" Macarena groaned, trying to lean her body into Zulema’s hands but having her movements restrained by the ropes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah? Y ahora?" Zulema pulled on the chains again, this time a bit harder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes!” Maca moaned, her body already desperate for an orgasm but trying to hold it until Zulema allowed her to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me cum?" the blonde whispered, looking up at the woman that was giving her so much pleasure by doing so little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Already, Rubita?” Zulema snickered, taking off her jacket before her body melted from the warmth that was rushing through her.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, just touch me” Maca only needed Zulema’s touch, she wouldn’t be able to cum without it, no matter how much her body was screaming for it, she wouldn’t do it until she felt the woman’s skin against hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Touch me, Zulema” she moaned again. </em>
</p><p>“No me Jodas, Rubia” Zulema whispered in the dark van, her body acting up without her consent and her hand reaching out to the blonde, wondering if she should attend to the plea. </p><p>She carefully watched while the blonde squirmed in the bed, her hand running through Maca’s face without actually touching it. </p><p>Another plea echoed through the van and she had to swallow her own moan after hearing the muffled, but delicious sounds that kept escaping from Maca’s lips<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Zulema, I need you!” Macarena begged once again, her body had enough, her pussy was clenching hard around the vibrator, her breathing was desperate, her nipples were as hard as rocks and goosebumps were appearing all over her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything took her closer to the edge; Zulema’s proximity, the heightened breathing coming from both of them, the way Zulema was lightly pulling the chains that were connected to her nipples, the faint smell of cigarettes, and even the fact that the woman wouldn’t touch her. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to cum” Maca announced just before her eyes rolled back and her body arched away from the bed again, she tried opening her legs, but was reminded that she been tied up and it only made more wetness seep from her “Zulema!” the womans name fell from her lips in a high-pitched moan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“uhmhm” Zulema shook her head, slowing the vibrations almost down to a stop, her heart beating wildly inside her chest as she looked at the Maca’s body; glowing and trembling all over, while naked and bound in their bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“no no no” Maca begged, if she didn’t have at least a little bit of pride; she would’ve cried when she felt the little pleasuring-toy slow on its vibration to an almost full stop “Por favor, no lo pares Zule, no lo pares” she wined. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vale, no lo paro, pero.. Don’t come without asking, Maca” the toy started to pick up pace again, making Maca’s wall tremble along its vibrations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zulema smirked watching the blonde’s thighs shake and her chest heave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“More!” Maca cried, she knew that if she got more she would come, but she didn’t care; she would take whatever punishment Zulema decided to give her, all she wanted right now was to feel her orgasm rushing through her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“More?” Zulema teased, increasing and diminishing the vibrations in a continuous pattern, the blonde was rolling her eyes and clenching her legs together, no sound would come from her “don't do it without permission, Maca” the older woman sang in a teasing way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“let me come” the blonde struggled to say, she needed to do it before her body exploded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want?” Zulema asked, her voice had dropped to nothing but a husky whisper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that moment she wanted nothing more than to make the blonde come. “tell me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maca moaned, her body on the blink of unmeasurable pleasure, everything inside of her tingling, begging, needing, waiting; for Zulema’s touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to feel your touch” She finally managed to voice her final need. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>Zulema’s hands, that had been lurking just above Maca’s face, just an inch from touching her, finally came down, carefully and delicately touching the blonde’s face; it felt like velvet under her fingertips. </p><p>Maca’s temples were drenched in sweat and her jaw clenching and as soon as Zulema had connected their skins, even with that fleeting touch, Maca’s body started to lightly shake and muffled whimpers came from the blonde again, this time with more passion than before.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>“oohh godddd” Maca moaned, her toes curled and her back arched so impossibly high, like she was about to float away from the bed, she gripped the sheets under her tied wrists and moaned Zulema’s name one last time, as the woman’s hand lightly touched her face while the vibrator was on full speed and her nipples were being so wonderfully pulled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, everything disappeared for a while, the only thing that remained was Zulema; her voice, her touch, her presence, her smell and everything that surrounded the woman.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“if hell and heaven could blend together” Maca whispered after her breathing finally allowed her to talk again “it would feel exactly like that” she finished while still struggling to breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bueno, I’m glad you enjoyed that” Zulema replied in an even lower voice than before, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macarena had her eyes closed and just nodded, she moaned when she felt Zulema’s fingers pulling on the tiny string of the vibrator so that she could take it away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maca opened her eyes after hearing the brunette moan and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the other woman licking her orgasm from the toy. <br/>
Zulema met the blonde’s gaze and dropped the vibrator somewhere on the bed before landing her hand on Maca’s stomach, feeling it tremble beneath her touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I did warn you, Rubita... you should’ve waited for permission” the older woman smirked as her hand travelled down from  Maca’s stomach.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now comes your punishment” and in one swift move she penetrated Maca with two fingers. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Oh fuck!” Maca shot up in bed, her heart beating desperately inside her chest, her clothes wet with her sweat, her body trembling and her panties soaked “wh- what the hell was that?” she asked to herself, looking around the quiet van to see if she could spot Zulema since the woman wasn’t curled up by her side like she usually was at this hour. </p><p>“Joder, no lo se" Zulema answered from her spot by the foot of the bed, where she had been sitting for the last couple of minutes after she realized that the blonde’s dream was going to end soon and she should put some distance between them.  </p><p>Maca followed the direction of the sound and gasped when she saw the woman sitting there, with her legs bent at the knee and her head leaning back against the wall while her breathing was almost as erratic as Maca’s was. </p><p>Zulema opened her eyes and looked at the blonde, a smirk on her face, her breathy laugh reaching Maca’s ear and making her whole body react again and then burn up with embarrassment when Zulema continued talking. </p><p> “But it sure was nice to witness, Rubita" Zulema got up from her spot and moved out of the bed; going for a much-needed glass of water. </p><p>“Maybe I should have tied you after all, it’s a wonder you didn’t hurt yourself with all that trashing and squirming” she laughed.</p><p>Maca dropped back into bed, both of her hands covering her face in embarrassment before she growled while thinking ‘<em>so this is my punishment then’</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>